Les 52 saveurs, Draco et Harry
by Bow Feather Girl
Summary: Les 52 saveurs sont une liste de 52 thèmes, on choisit un ou plusieurs personnages en l'occurence Draco et Harry, et on écrit une fic sur eux à partir de chaque thème ! YAOI.
1. Présentation

Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Voilà, c'est ma première fanfiction, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Je connais mal l'univers de J. K. Rowling alors il risque d'y avoir des incohérences, désolée d'avance !

Les 52 saisons forment une liste de thèmes à partir desquels on est sensé écrire une fanfic par semaine. Je ne vais pas respecter les délais, mais j'essayerai de poster les chapitres le plus rapidement possible. Voici la liste : (je n'écrirai pas les thèmes dans l'ordre)

1. Cinq nuances de blanc  
>2. Le mois le plus cruel<p>

3. Quatre anneaux de lumière au plafond  
>4. Tout ce que vous avez toujours désiré<p>

5. L'effet de l'impact sur les objets immobiles

6. Et oui, la façon dont tu me regardes

7. De la neige sur des cadavres

8. L'aveugle qui mène l'aveugle

9. Quatre fois douze quarante-huit

10. Une chose vraie

11. Tes jolis yeux bleus sont juste un vitrail

12. Eveille-toi en moi

13. Les rêves impossibles

14. Aussi longtemps que tu es à moi

15. Baignant dans la lumière artificielle

16. Comment le feu a épousé l'eau

17. Un coeur sombre qui bat

18. L'odeur des hôpitaux en hiver

19. Un jour gris de plus dans un monde bleu sombre

20. Et je t'aime même dans l'incertitude

21. Nouveau chaque matin

22. Le rire des femmes

23. la vérité et les pêches

24. Aussi ébranlés que nous soyions

25. Une vie de méduse

26. Lueur anti-solaire

27. la grâce qui vient du néant

28. Sous ces mains

29. Des choses dans des corps célestes

30. Le courage de l'ivresse

31. Le prix de l'espoir

32. Ca s'appelle de l'amour au début, et ça ne fait pas mal

33. L'opposé de la foi

34. La vie impérieuse

35. Souvenirs de ce que d'autres ont désiré

36. Au-dessus du tonnerre

37. Le coeur de ton geste

38. Dur, mais tellement plus vrai

39. Le besoin de ne plus bouger

40. Une nouvelle iconographie de la résurrection

41. Tout acte d'amour est une séparation

42. Fidélité dans l'adversité

43. Des yeux qui se rencontrent par-delà le bruit

44. La possibilité de zero

45. La possession d'appareils si fragiles

46. Eloge des surfaces

47. La seule aventure

48. Perdu, pour devenir précieux

49. Demain est quelque chose que nous nous rappelons

50. Aussi proche que maintenant

51. Ton voeu se réalisera-t-il ?

52. Jusqu'à la dernière seconde de souvenirs.


	2. Tes jolis yeux bleus sont juste un vitra

Tes jolis yeux bleus sont juste un vitrail...

-Alors, Potter, on s'est perdu ?

Une voix narquoise. Ma première sensation de toi. Je me retourne, et comme toujours, la première chose que je vois, celle qui engloutit mon regard, ce sont tes yeux. Deux yeux bleus, d'un outremer profond lorsque tu t'emportes, légers au contraire lorsqu'ils vagabondent au gré des nuages.

-Malfoy, quitte à me lancer des remarques sarcastiques, essaie au moins de les renouveler...

Nos joutes verbales qui enflamment Serpentards et Gryffondors, reflétant jadis la haine, sont devenues l'occasion d'une complicité, lorsque jouant nos rôles nous nous dévorons des yeux, émeraudes plongeant dans la mer, sans que personne ne se doute de nos véritables sentiments...

-Pour quoi faire ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais capable d'en apprécier la subtilité, après tout...

En général, c'est moi qui succombe le premier sous tes yeux brûlants de ton désir, qui deviennent de feu. Je peux sentir tes mains sur ma peau, enflammant mes sens, nos désirs se touchant, ...

-Viens, Harry, on va être en retard en Potions !

Je bénis mentalement Hermione qui me ramène à la réalité, m'évitant de me jeter sur mon amant en lui demandant de me prendre, ce qui pourrait être gênant vu la situation. Même si ce n'est pas le cours de potions qui va me permettre de réfréner mes ardeurs, la seule vue de Severus suffisant à me faire venir à l'esprit des rêves plutôt...appétissants ! Ma seule consolation sera que je ne serais pas le seul, il se trouve que le blond de mon cœur est également attiré par lui.

Je lui adresse un discret clin d'œil en entrant dans la salle, auquel il répond en promenant sa langue sur ses lèvres d'une manière significative. Alors là j'ai aucune chance ! Heureusement que les robes de sorcier sont larges...D'ailleurs je me demande à quoi il ressemble sans ses robes, Sev' ...

-Harry ? Ca va ? me demande Ron, alors que j'essaie de m'assommer sur le bureau en chêne (aie...)

-Mais oui, je viens juste de déshabiller Snape du regard, m'abstiens-je de lui répondre. Je n'ose imaginer sa réaction s'il savait...

-Potter, vous fracasser la tête serait fatal pour vos neurones, si tant est qu'il en reste, je vous le déconseille fortement. Quand vous aurez fini d'attirer l'attention de manière si pitoyable, vous aurez peut-être l'amabilité de me laisser faire mon cours.

Mon dieu, quelle voix sexy...profonde, envoûtante, si...Oups. Hum…Manquerait plus qu'il s'aperçoive que je suis en train de le dévisager, je tiens à ma vie quand même. Je jette un œil à mon blond qui n'a rien perdu de l'échange, comme me le prouve sa mine gourmande. Manifestement je ne suis pas le seul à ressentir les effets physiques de l'effet que me procure le maître des potions.

Dans la Grande salle, je suis entouré des Gryffondors, Dray de ses Serpentards. Je me demande brièvement quelle serait la réaction de Ron et Hermione ainsi que celle des autres s'ils apprenaient notre relation… Comme un écho à mes pensées, mon Serpentard croise mon regard empli de questions, et m'apaise des ses yeux bleus… à moins qu'il ne m'excite, allez savoir...Bientôt, semble-t-il me dire. J'attends avec impatience la fin du dîner pour pouvoir m'éclipser au plus vite, rejoindre son corps que je désire comme lui le mien.

Quand j'entre dans la salle sur demande, il est déjà là, ses lèvres sur les miennes, sa langue dans ma bouche, sa main...

Je plonge dans ses yeux bleus, ses jolis yeux bleus changeant, qui ne sont qu'un vitrail sur son âme, cachant et dévoilant au gré de son humeur ses sentiments. Seule la nuit, lorsque nous nous retrouvons, a le pouvoir de les transpercer, faisant apparaître ses désirs et inquiétudes...


	3. Et oui, la façon dont tu me regardes

Bonjour ! Voici un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira

Ondatra zibethicus : Merci ! J'écris sur Harry Potter parce que j'ai lu beaucoup de fanfiction et que ça m'a donné envie d'en écrire. Le titre des chapitres c'est le nom du thème.

Et oui, la façon dont tu me regardes…

-Draco, rappelle-moi ce que nous faisons là ?

-Nous avons été invités par le ministère pour être félicités du rôle que nous avons joué dans la guerre contre Voldie, patati patata…et accessoirement pour que tu sois décoré de l'Ordre de Merlin. Je soupçonne néanmoins cette fête de n'être qu'un prétexte pour se souler joyeusement la gueule, et…

-Ok, c'est bon merci. Mais pourquwa…

-Tu dois venir ? Parce que tu es le roi de la fête, très cher ! Le héros qui a expédié Celui-Dont-On-Peut-Désormais-Prononcer-Le-Nom-Mais-Ce-Qu'on-Ne-Fera-Pas-Puisqu'on-S'est-Habitué-A-Ne-Pas-Le-Dire ad patres après avoir essayé quand tu étais bébé, puis en Première Année, Puis en Deuxième Année, puis…

-Tu t'égares Dray…Et moi je m'ennuie.

-Dans ce cas compte sur moi pour t'égarer...

-Pas ici quand même ? Non, tu ne …Draco Malfoy, enlève Tout De Suite cet air concupiscent de ton visage ! Tss…Un Malfoy devrait pourtant savoir se tenir mieux que ça en société, non ?

-Si j'en juge par l'état de ton entrejambe, tu n'es pas le mieux placé pour parler de tenue, mon cher…

-…

-Qu'il est mignon quand il rougit ! Que penseraient tes adorateurs s'ils savaient que le fameux Harry Potter est en ce moment même en train de jouir…Et encore, je ne t'ai même pas touché. Tu crois que si je t'effleurais cet endroit sensible les gens s'en rendraient compte ? Non, apparemment pas… En tout cas tu dégages assez de chaleur pour faire fondre une glace. Tiens en parlant de glace ça me donne une idée, qu'est-ce tu dirais de…

-Draco, s'il te plait ! Pas la peine de prendre cet air innocent ça ne trompe personne ! Mais dis-moi tu es bien inspiré… Ce sont nos ébats de la nuit dernière qui te sont revenus à l'esprit ? Hum… Il semblerait bien que je sois plus le seul à rougir. Laisse moi deviner tu ne te sens pas un peu à l'étroit dans tes vêtements, là ? C'est un plaisir de t'exciter, tu réagis de manière si alléchante… Tu évoquais une glace, je me trompe ? Peut-être que si on l'étalait sur…

-Potter !

-Mais qu'il est mignon ! Je pourrais te dévorer, tu es si appétissant mon petit slythy !

-Ah, tu veux jouer à ça…

Ta voix m'envoûte alors que tu me susurre à l'oreille tes mots doux, mais ce qui me fait le plus d'effet, c'est la façon dont tu me regardes, tes yeux brûlants m'emplissant de désir.

Tes phrases se fondent de ta bouche à mon esprit, tandis que résonnent dans ma tête deux grands yeux océan.


	4. Et je t'aime, même dans l'incertitude

**Bonjour ! Désolée pour le retard ^^**

**Voilà, je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite de ce chapitre...et il est beaucoup plus sombre que les premiers, j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même ! Laissez des reviews ! **

* * *

><p><strong>Et je t'aime, même dans l'incertitude...<strong>

Chaque jour est une souffrance pour moi. Dès que je te vois le matin dans la salle commune, lors de nos cours de Potions, le soir, quand je te croise dans les couloirs, chaque fois que je pose les yeux sur toi. Cela fait longtemps que j'ai perdu goût à nos joutes habituelles qui constituent pourtant mon seul lien avec toi, un lien fait de haine mais tout est préférable à l'indifférence que je redoute de voir dans ton regard.

Chaque jour mon cœur s'effrite un peu plus à ton contact. Je suis réduit à te dévorer des yeux lorsque tu ne me vois pas. Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour que je serai jaloux de Granger et Weasley… Eux peuvent te toucher, respirer ton odeur, inconscients de leur chance. Je suis rongé par le poison de l'envie, mais quelle est l'antidote ?

Chaque jour mes rêves échafaudés dans la nuit apaisante et prometteuse s'effondrent au contact cru du jour impitoyable. Je mesure alors la profondeur du fossé, chaque fois un peu plus précipice qui nous sépare. Tu ne peux imaginer ma joie pour peu que je te frôle. Tour à tour glaive et baume, une parole me porte aux cieux, un regard me précipite aux enfers.

Chaque jour je marche sur le fil du doute, oscillant sans relâche. Je sais qu'un jour je tomberais mais où… toi seule es maître de mon destin, cela fait longtemps que je ne le possède plus. La certitude de mon amour envers toi est mon seul balancier, la saillie de la falaise à laquelle je me raccroche qui me permet de tenir dans l'incertitude : je t'aime.


End file.
